Batas Senja
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Gaara hanya menginginkan hal biasa dan normal. Namun, yg ia dapat selalu jauh dari angannya. My first gaahina. Semi canon, Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

** BATAS SENJA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: GAAHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**SEMI CANON.**

**PLEASE ENJOY MY FIRST GAAHINA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Merah.

Rasanya, seluruh hidupnya dipenuhi warna itu.

Membuatnya benci.

Ia ingin memilih warna biru seperti langit siang hari atau kuning yang melambangkan mentari pagi sebagai lambang yang melekat pada dirinya. Kedua warna itu terasa sangat… menenangkan. Atau bisa di bilang, ia ingin kesan _itu_ ada padanya.

Sayang, ia tidak bisa memilih. Karena warna merah sudah lebih dulu mengisi takdirnya.

Ia kesepian, karena selalu sendiri.

Tapi satu nyawa melayang saat ia berniat mengulurkan tangan menjalin pertemanan.

Seperti saat ini.

Ia berdiri diam, mencoba tersenyum dengan sedikit canggung pada sekumpulan anak seusianya yang tengah asyik mengumbar tawa beberapa saat lalu. Tawa yang juga ingin ia rasakan. Tawa itu pula yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

Bola yang tengah mereka perebutkan ada di genggaman tangan Gaara. Ia ingin mengembalikan benda itu dan mungkin… mendapat imbalan sebuah ajakan bermain bersama sebelum berlanjut pada sebuah persahabatan.

Naïf.

Pikirannya benar-benar naïf.

Seharusnya ia tahu, tidak akan ada hal semanis itu dalam hidupnya.

Tidak akan pernah ada.

Dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, warna merah kembali terpampang dihadapannya, ketika para calon temannya malah melarikan diri. Menjauh darinya. Dan Gaara yang belum siap menerima penolakan, tak kuasa mengendalikan pasirnya yang dengan seenaknya mengambil alih.

Warna merah itu kembali menghiasi bumi tempatnya berpijak.

Namun sungguh, ia tidak menginginkannya.

Ia hanya ingin … di terima.

"Pergi kau! Dasar monster."

Ia bukan monster!

Ia hanya…berbeda.

Tak bisakah mereka melihatnya?

.

.

.

"Mereka kakakmu." Ujar seorang lelaki yang mendeklamasikan diri sebagai gurunya. Gaara menatap kedua 'kakak'nya dengan sorot mata tidak tertarik.

Ia tahu definisi kakak.

Kakak adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan darah yang usianya lebih tua dari kita.

Tapi jika boleh memilih, ia ingin kakak yang…normal. Yang biasa pun tidak masalah, ia tetap suka.

Namun, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa memilih.

Hari itu, setelah ia mengalami kehilangan terbesarnya, ia mendapat seorang kakak perempuan berambut pirang kusam bertampang galak dan seorang kakak laki-laki bermuka abstrak.

"Sekarang kalian satu tim." Lanjut lelaki itu tanpa menyadari perang batin yang terjadi dalam diri seorang Gaara.

Sial.

Tak bisakah ia mendapat sesuatu yang…biasa-biasa saja?

.

.

.

Dan kembali, ia merasa Kami-sama tengah mempermainkannya.

Berawal dari pertemuannya dengan bocah lelaki berambut pirang bernama Naruto, yang Gaara akui menghantam kewarasan logikanya. Hingga membentuk pribadi Gaara sekarang, yang ia akui jauh berbeda dari Gaara sebelumnya.

Gaara yang baru akan mencoba untuk…memberi.

Sikapnya itu bertahan cukup lama, bahkan sampai ia menjabat sebagai Kazekage menggantikan mendiang sang ayah.

Kini, pemikirannya patut dipertanyakan ketika dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis Hyuuga pemalu, atau bisa dibilang kunoichi Konoha yang terlalu…baik. Kalau tidak mau disebut lemah.

Membuat Gaara kembali tercengang.

Kenapa dari sekian banyak gadis Konoha, justru produk gagal ini yang menjadi sarana untuk mempererat aliansi kedua Negara, Konoha dan Suna?.

Tak adakah gadis yang lebih…baik?

Meskipun Gaara bukan tipe pemilih, tapi rona merah di kedua pipi pucat gadis itu sangat mengganggunya.

Benar-benar mengganggu.

"A-ano…Kagekaze-sama.." Gumam gadis, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Hinata, dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Bahkan bicaranya pun tidak jelas.

Membuat Gaara menyadari, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Temari sebagai kakak. Setidaknya, Gaara tidak perlu susah payah untuk mendengar suaranya. Karena Temari selalu menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa diminta. Tak peduli Gaara mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Sikapnya itu terkadang membuat Gaara kesal.

"Istirahatlah. Perjalanan dari konoha menuju Suna pasti sudah menguras tenagamu." Ucap Gaara datar. Sementara Hinata masih bergeming dengan kepala menunduk yang merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Ba-baik." Gumam Hinata lagi. Dan kembali, rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Bahkan lebih kentara dari sebelumnya.

Kami-sama…

Apa semua aliran darah gadis itu naik dan berkumpul di pipi?

Dan sebuah perasaan asing menghantam benaknya, membuat Gaara merasa…tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

author notes:

so… what do you think?

to be continue or to be concluded?

please give me some advice in your review.

[status author: tersesat di gunung Krakatau.]

will see you in next time.


	2. Chapter 2

** BATAS SENJA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: GAAHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: SEMI CANON, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin saat ini, dia bukan lagi seorang jinchuuriki yang patut ditakuti. Tidak. Saat ini ia adalah seorang kazekage dari desa Suna yang dihormati dan disegani oleh penduduk dari seluruh desa.

Ia dihormati karena posisinya sebagai kage, dan disegani karena dalam usia yang masih terbilang muda, ia telah berhasil meraih kedudukan ini.

Tapi apakah itu membuat perbedaan?

Tidak.

Jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat tahu: dibalik senyum yang diberikan penduduk desa padanya, di antara seruan yang mendukungnya, tersimpan rasa takut yang sama seperti saat bijuu ekor satu masih bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

Sehebat apapun dirinya, sebaik apapun ia berusaha menjadi sosok yang berbeda, dan sekeras apapun ia mencoba, Di mata semua orang, dirinya tetap saja seorang monster yang seharusnya dijauhi.

Dan ia akan tetap seperti itu.

Jadi, hingga detik ini, Gaara masih tidak mengerti mengapa dewan tertinggi desa Sunagakure bersikukuh memaksanya menerima seorang istri yang telah mereka pinang atas namanya tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya?

Ironis.

Apa Temari dan Kankurou belum cukup? Karena suka atau tidak, kedua kakaknya itu bisa dibilang sosok yang cukup…cerewet. Dan tingkat kebawelan mereka melebihi istri manapun yang pernah dikenal Gaara.

Temari yang galak, penuh dedikasi dan tidak banyak bicara bisa berubah cerewet dalam sekejap jika mengaitkan pekerjaan dengan adik bungsunya, Gaara. Perempuan itu bisa sangat menakutkan saat ia marah. Tak heran ia diangkat menjadi ketua ANBU.

Kankurou tidak lebih baik. Kakak lelakinya cukup suka pamer, terutama saat ia berhasil menguasai jutsu baru. Entah dengan mengajak teman sesama ANBU duel atau meminta misi lebih agar bisa menemukan lawan sebanding, disaat Gaara sangat mengharapkan bantuannya mengurus dokumen dan kertas-kertas berisi permintaan misi, laporan misi, dan keluhan klien terhadap misi yang dikerjakan shinobinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, mereka berdua sudah cukup merepotkan tanpa harus ditambah seorang istri yang…Gaara tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa? Rasanya tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok istri yang baru dinikahinya beberapa hari lalu.

Selain gadis itu berasal dari klan ternama Konoha: Hyuuga…apa lagi yang diketahui Gaara tentang gadis itu?

Tidak ada.

Ia hanya tahu gadis itu tidak berjengit saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya, yang artinya gadis itu tidak takut padanya. Atau lebih parah, istrinya itu memang tidak tahu apapun mengenai siapa dirinya.

Kedua, gadis itu tidak pernah menatap wajahnya dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar seperti yang dilakukan kunoichi perempuan yang mengenalnya. Melainkan tatapan ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali menundukan kepalanya. Itu pertanda bagus, setidaknya gadis itu terlihat cukup menyenangkan untuk dikenal.

Gaara sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang suka menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan penuh pemujaan.

Itu menjijikan.

Ketiga, sahabatnya dari Konoha, Naruto, cukup mengenal gadis ini. Dan Gaara tidak melihat tanda-tanda ketidak-sukaan yang tersirat dari ekspresi sahabatnya. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak cukup bodoh hingga tidak menyadari udara yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung saat mereka duduk di satu tempat yang sama.

Itu aneh, tapi Gaara tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Ia hanya bisa menebak kecanggungan itu terjadi karena dirinya, yang saat itu merupakan orang asing dari luar desa, berada diantara mereka.

Dan terakhir, ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara tidak bisa melepas tatapannya dari gadis Hyuuga yang kini menjadi istrinya ini. Wajahnya mungkin termasuk cantik, dengan rambut panjang lurus yang terlihat lembut untuk disentuh atau kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Gadis itu menawan. Dan ia merupakan putri dari ketua klan tertua di desa Konohagakure, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Ada sesuatu.

Yang pasti bukan karena fisik, hanya saja Gaara belum yakin apa itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya.

Ya, nanti. Karena Gaara tidak terlalu yakin pernikahan ini akan bertahan lama. Bukan karena ia tidak suka pada mempelai wanitanya, tapi Gaara yakin tidak ada yang bisa bertahan berdiri di sampingnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Tidak akan pernah ada.

Bahkan kedua kakaknya terkadang tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati menyiapkan daftar 'topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan'.

.

.

.

Sore itu, beberapa saat menjelang matahari terbenam. Gaara memutuskan untuk membaca laporan terakhir misi salah satu jouninnya. Diantara laporan-laporan dan dokumen yang menggunung dimejanya, ia paling menyukai laporan mengenai hasil dari misi para shinobinya. Karena dengan membaca laporan tersebut, membuatnya tahu bagaimana perkembangan mereka, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Tapi tetap saja, jika boleh memilih, Gaara lebih suka ikut serta dalam misi dibandingkan harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang tiada habisnya seperti ini.

Mungkin ini tanda-tanda kebosanan yang pernah dikatakan Temari, dan Gaara harus berhati-hati untuk tidak kelepasan mengeluh tentang hal ini. Karena jika tidak, bisa dipastikan kakak perempuannya yang baik hati itu akan langsung menyeretnya keluar dan memaksanya berlibur selama seminggu penuh.

Dan itu masalah besar.

Bagi sebagian orang, liburan terdengar menggiurkan, tapi bagi Gaara, liburan justru terlihat sangat membingungkan. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan tentang apa tepatnya yang harus dilakukan saat berlibur.

Memang apa bagusnya berlibur?

Dengan pikiran itu, Gaara memutuskan mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan pulang. Ia butuh mandi. Lagipula istrinya sudah menunggunya di rumah.

Istri.

Pemikiran yang mulai ia sukai.

Bukan berarti ia peduli.

Gaara hanya mencoba bersikap sopan.

Hanya itu.

.

.

Tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggal Gaara, terletak cukup jauh dari gedung Kage. Membuatnya harus menempuh jarak yang cukup lumayan untuk sampai kesana.

Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan shinobi yang suka menguras cakranya dengan melompati atap rumah, Gaara lebih senang menghemat tenaga dengan jalan kaki. Udara malam yang menggigit kulit tidak menghalanginya untuk melakukan rutinitas itu.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, hanya ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah berada di ruang tamunya yang hangat dan nyaman. Atau mungkin sedang berada di dapur, menyantap makan malam di meja makan yang penuh dengan celotehan anak-anak mereka. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Dan mungkin, kali ini Gaara akan mengalami hal itu juga. Duduk dimeja makan, menyantap makan malam dengan istrinya, dan jika beruntung, akan ada anak-anak yang membuat keributan.

Hanya jika ia beruntung.

.

.

Hinata tengah sibuk memotong sayuran saat lelaki yang kini menjadi suaminya muncul dari balik pintu tanpa mengucapkan salam. Pria itu tampak terdiam saat Hinata menyambut kedatangannya dengan gugup, namun beberapa detik kemudian, dalam keadaan yang serba canggung, lelaki itu memilih mengacuhkan Hinata dan pergi kekamar.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat suaminya mengacuhkannya seperti itu. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati, karena sudah terbiasa diacuhkan. Ia juga tidak marah atas perlakuan itu. Serba salah mungkin kata yang tepat. mereka memang tidak pernah dekat sehingga berada dalam satu ruang yang sama hanya akan membuat segalanya terasa kikuk.

Lelah dengan semua dugaannya, Hinata memilih melanjutkan memasak makan malam yang baru setengah jalan. Untung saja beberapa saat yang lalu Temari, kakak iparnya, mau berbaik hati datang dan menunjukan semua sisi rumah ini. Wanita itu cukup menyenangkan menjadi teman bicara.

Hinata sedikit menyesal tidak bertanya tentang masakan kesukaan suaminya saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apapun mengenai pria yang menikahinya. Tidak sedikitpun.

Mereka menikah tepat sebulan setelah Hinata menjadi jounin.

Saat itu Hinata hanya tahu, ketika ia melangkah melewati pintu gerbang utama Konoha, ia bukan lagi bagian dari desa itu.

Desa tempat ia dilahirkan, di besarkan dan hidup selama ini, bukan lagi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Saat pagi menjelang, tidak akan ada sinar mentari yang terlihat dari celah dahan pohon, tidak ada lagi futon atau dinding kertas atau lorong-lorong sempit yang selalu dipenuhi suara derap langkah yang membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indah.

Hinata menyadari saat ini ia seorang istri. Ia milik lelaki yang menikahinya, yang bersedia menikahinya. Sekarang ia bagian dari Suna.

Kini ia seorang Sabaku.

Semua tanggung jawabnya pada desa telah pupus seiring janji setia yang mengikatnya. Janji setia yang memaksanya menyerah meraih cinta pemuda yang ia sukai sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Hinata sungguh menyadari hal itu dan tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Ia hanya tidak yakin apa bisa menjalaninya sebaik yang diharapkan orang-orang padanya.

Lepas dari klan Hyuuga, ternyata tidak meringankan bebannya sama sekali.

.

.

Malam ini, tidak seperti perkiraan Hinata, udara jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan sore tadi. Rasanya ia ingin terus bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya hingga esok hari, saat udara terasa lebih hangat dan bersahabat. Tapi sayangnya ia harus menahan diri ketika suaminya bergabung bersamanya.

Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat pria itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mata tajam lelaki itu yang menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahnya, membuat Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba dan hal itu langsung membuat Hinata makin merasa wajahnya kian memanas. "Sejak makan tadi wajahmu merah. Kau demam?"

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja."

"Hm. Tidurlah." Gumam Gaara dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini sangat kebingungan.

Hanya itu?

"Ka-kazekage-sama." Panggil Hinata sedikit ragu, dan saat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata segera mempersiapkan hati menerima hal yang lebih buruk saat ucapannya terlontar begitu saja.

"Ke-kenapa kau setuju menikahiku?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali melangkah meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Aku juga ingin tahu." Gumam Gaara sedikit tidak yakin. Lalu tanpa memperjelas ucapannya, ia bergegas melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Seakan jika ia terlalu lama berdiri disana, lantai yang dpijaknya akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Ya, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mengapa pemikiran dirinya menolak menikahi perempuan ini terasa…salah.

Hanya saja, sampai saat ini Gaara masih tidak tahu apa alasannya?

Otaknya benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

Author notes:

maaf, ada kesalahan. mungkin karena efek insomnia, lea jadi sedikit kurang focus ^^

**special thanks:**

**Nivellia Neil, Flower Lavender, Moofstar, Chefyclouds, Ryu Masshirona, Hazena, Gaahina, Zian, Minri, Akashiki Kazuyuki.**

terimakasih sudah membaca, dan maaf atas update yang sangat terlambat ini.

jaa ne.


End file.
